Raiders of the Lost Vegetable Garden
by Zarus Tyran
Summary: When a mysterious Journal is stolen an old friend of Wilber's calls for help. But can they discover the Lost vegetable Garden? Part of the Megafic universe.


Raiders of the Lost Vegetable Garden

By Zarus Tyran

_Hello dear readers. Here's my third Fanfic. This one's an Indiana Jones parody. As with the others it part of the Megafic universe and gives more background on Chad's family as well as an alternate season two. I don't any of the characters, shows, etc. So now on with the show!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the old tomato canning factory that Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen made his lair, was looking through his notes.

"No! I still haven't crack that vital piece of the formula." Gangreen said frustrated.

"Gosh my most distressed master, what's this formula?" Igor asked in his usual confused voice.

"It the formula for an even better set of Tomato Troopers." Gangreen explained as Igor nodded. Ever since Chad and Tara had nipped his Trooper Project in the bud, Gangreen had been looking for away to recreate and improve the troopers.

"Hey Doc, is lunch ready yet?" The large form of Zoltan asked.

"Igor you meat whistle, I thought I told you to feed the Gang of Six!" Gangreen yelled. A minor problem of control had occurred when the so-called angry scientist upgraded his tomato henchmen. This had been solved by a mind control potion that worked only on plants being mixed into their fertilizer. It allowed him to control his generals while letting them have their mind still intact. But that meant being fed it at least once a week to insure continual obedience.

"Don't bust a vessel Doc, I mean Doctor. It's already made and waiting for them." Igor said with pride as he pointed to six piles of fertilizer lined up in the back.

"Yum. Hey guys lunch!" Zoltan yelled to the other five. As the Gang of Six ate their lunch and another dose of mind control potion, a bell rang at the front door.

"I got it." Igor said as he ran to the door. A delivery man waited on the other side.

"Package for Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen." He said holding a small box.

"I'll take that." Igor said as he took the package and handed him a quarter.

"Twenty-five cents. Gee Thanks a lot." The delivery man said sarcastically as he walked off.

"Well who was it?" Gangreen as he still went over his notes.

"Some delivery dude. Left this for you." Igor said as he placed the box on the table in front of Gangreen.

"Might be from my evil scientist's book club." Gangreen said as he opened the box. Gangreen's jaw dropped as he looked at what was inside.

"Hey Doc, do you think I can get another helping?" Ketchuck asked as he burped.

"Not now! I have stumbled on to something that will help us conquer the world." Gangreen shouted before he laughed evilly to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair walked through a perilous jungle until they reached a dark and foreboding cave. One was tall with wide frame. The other was small the size of the average ten-year old boy.

"This is as far as I go it is certain death for anyone who enters this unholy place." The tall one said in a deep voice.

"And that means the treasure's inside." The smaller one in a voice like a little boy. As he entered he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on to guide him. He soon came to a rickety old rope bridge. With some hesitation the young adventurer crossed the bridge with great care. As he reached the other side he saw the passage lined with two rows of stone dragons.

"Dragons. I hate dragons." He said to no one in particular. With a sigh of acceptance he ran forward at top speed. He did not stop for a moment. At that was a wise decision for each dragon breathed deadly flame from it's mouth just a fraction of second after the young adventurer got out of the way. Finally at the end of a long tunnel was a chamber with the item the seeker had come for.

"Now for the hard part." Chad Janus Napier as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in an aviators jacket, brown slacks, white shirt, black boots, and a brown fedora. At one side was a bullwhip, the other a shoulder bag for the treasure. He soon started across the chamber watching where he stepped for one wrong move would spell disaster. Finally he reached the temple steps.

"Now for the prize." Chad said with a grin on his face. As he climbed the steps he saw why he had come all this way. There stood a statue that look like an Emmy award. As he stepped closer to the statue he pulled out a bag of sand that was supposed to weigh the exact same amount. As he prepared to make the switch he sighed.

"The heck with it." With that he dropped the bag and simply grabbed the statue and started toward the door. This was a big mistake for a moment later chamber shook. Chad look to see a large boulder being launched at him. With great speed Chad ran out the chamber with the boulder hot on his tail. It came closer and closer until…

"_Chad_!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad was laying on the couch in the living room with an adventure comic on his face. As he pulled it off he saw Tara's smiling face looking down at him. In her arms was FT who barked happily. With a groan Chad got up.

"That's the last time I read these before bed, especially if Uncle Wilber is watching the Emmy awards." Chad said as he rubbed his eyes. He then got a good look at Tara. Instead of her usual outfit of a red shirt, blue shorts and white cowgirl boots, she was now dressed in a pink shirt, a blue vest and skirt with a pair of white sneakers on her feet.

"How do like my new look Chad? I got it when I went with Amy Jo to the mall." Tara said as she twirled once for him to get a good look at it.

"It's nice I guess." Chad said as he rubbed the back of his head. While he was very bright, fashion wasn't one of his strong suits. Chad was saved from further questions by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Wilber said as he walked to the front door. A messenger was waiting on the on the other side.

"Telegrams for you sir." The messenger said as he handed him three envelopes to Wilber.

"Here you go." Wilber said pulling a quarter from his pocket and handing it to the messenger.

"Gee another quarter. Now I can retire." The messenger said with a sarcastic tone similar to the one Igor had heard.

"What are the messages Uncle Wilber?" Chad said as he dusted himself off.

"Well the first one's from your aunt Vanessa making sure we going with them to the western show next month. Apparently your cousin Bloom is looking forward to it."

"I surprise she interested, since it has little to do with fairies, pixies, and other things like that." Chad said with a slight smile. His encounter with the magical plant statue had change his view of magic, but not of his cousin's fascination with the cuter aspects of it.

"The second is a telegram from your great uncle Max. Your aunts Sandra and Lily have both had their babies, on the same day too. One's a boy, the other a girl. Their to be name Benjamin and Gwendolyn."

"The names sound charming." Tara said with a mumble coming from FT.

"Yes I think so as well Tara. And this last one is-" Wilber pause as he read the paper a frown now on his face.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Wilber." Chad said with concern in his voice.

"Kids pack your bags we've got a plane to catch." Wilber said firmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gang of Six sat in front of a podium with Igor standing near by. Gangreen then stepped up to the podium.

"So Doc what's the big deal about that package you got." Zoltan asked.

"I'm glad you asked, but don't call me 'Doc'. Now then how many of you are familiar with World War Two?" The Angry Scientist asked as he pulled a blackboard into place. Six vines and one arm went up into the air. Gangreen gave a pleased smile.

"Good. Now then, because of the odd technology the former Führer Vandal Savage had given to the Axis powers my Grandfather, Mortimer Gangreen, tried to use plants as weapons for defense against them."

"Whoa you had an ancestor _helping_ the Allies?" Igor said surprised.

"Of course. The Gangreen family may be know for being angry scientists, but we're _American_ angry scientists. I may wish to conquer the world but what those psychos were planning disgust even me. At any rate, my ancestor had discovered a technology miles beyond what we know today. Unfortunately one of Savage's agents caught wind of this and went after him. For years my family wonder what ever became of him. But now with this," He pause to reveal a diary, "I can retrace his steps and at last use his secrets to conquer the world."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. So where are we heading?" The bullish (in every sense of the word) Beefsteak asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question Beefsteak. That's what the blackboard's for showing." Gangreen replied as he flipped it over. The other side show an upside down map.

"I afraid I don't recognize that country." Tomacho said in voice similar to John Travolta. Since the Gang of Six had been trained from old movies some traits remained in their personalities. Gangreen turn to look at the map.

"Igor you blockhead I thought I told you to hang the map upside down."

"Well good grief doctor sir. I thought you were kidding." Igor said flustered. With a sigh Igor took down the map, flipped it over, and replaced it on the blackboard. It was now clear that the map was of France. Gangreen picked up a pointer from the blackboard and pointed at the map.

"We start here, in Paris France."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the San Francisco Airport Chad, Tara, FT, and Wilber waited for their plane.

"I still don't see why we couldn't use the San Zucchini Airport." Tara asked as they waited for the gate to open.

"It's because the San Zucchini Airport's for flights through out the state. We need one to France." Chad explained. He too was now dressed slightly different. When Tara was shopping for her new outfit she saw a couple of things for her friend. He now wore a green and white striped shirt and a new red baseball cap.

"Exactly. My old friend Matt Stevens found a pair of diaries written by Professor Mortimer Gangreen, the grandfather of Putrid T. Gangreen. Since one got stolen. He wants my help to protect the other one and it's secrets." Wilber explained as he checked his watch. Suddenly a young girl with pink hair ran over to them. She looked about Chad's age.

"Hi." She said simply to Chad.

"Uh, Hi. Do I know you?" Chad said puzzled.

"I don't think so but I just had to cover over here. Mine name is Valencia Tachibana."

"Chad Finletter." Chad said holding out his hand. He decided to keep his parent's name but he still wasn't uses to it yet. Valencia took it and smiled brightly.

"Valencia come over here." A man's voice called to the girl. Valencia ran over to a man brown hair.

"I'm so sorry if-"

"It's nothing my boy. I'm Dr. Tachibana. I'm apologize for my daughter's forwardness." The man said calmly.

"It's ok. So where are you two going." Chad asked smiling.

"Japan. I need to collect- certain things for my research. Have nice flight." Dr. Tachibana said simply as he took his daughter's hand and walked off.

"I don't know why but that man gave me the creeps." Chad said shivering.

"It's his daughter that seemed odd to me. It's like I knew her from somewhere but I can't put my finger on where." Tara said an odd tone in her voice. Chad looked at her curiously as the gate opened and they boarded the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Gangreen had acquired a old cargo plane And with Gangreen behind the controls, the Gang of Six were on their way to what they hoped was a real chance at power and control.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later…

It was a quiet evening in Tipton Hotel's largest ballroom. It was large and beautiful room with a long staircase leading from the door to the dance floor. Near the front of the hall was pedestal with glass case containing a book on it. Coming in from the door was Chad, Tara, and Wilber with FT waiting in their suite. Chad and Wilber were dressed in black suits with red cummerbunds and ties. Tara was dressed in red ball gown with long white gloves. She had added a gold bracelet and tasteful jeweled headband to the outfit.

"I hate wearing a monkey suit like this." Wilber said as he pulled on his collar.

"It's not so bad Uncle Wilber. In fact I kinda like the cane." Chad as he pulled out a top hat from a large pocket in his jacket, popped it open, and placed it on his head. Chad then twirled his cane like he had used them for years, finally bringing it down with a flourish.

"Impressive Chad." Tara smiling.

"Thanks. It's just some hidden talent I had." Chad said with a shrug. At this point a tall man who looked like George Clooney came waling over.

"Matt it's been a while hasn't it?" Wilber said as he shook his old friend's hand.

"It's great seeing you again too Wilber." Matt said smiling. Even his voice sounded like Clooney's.

"Um. Excuse me. Has anyone told you look just like George Clooney?" Tara asked politely.

"All the time. Frankly I just don't see it." Matt replied. At that moment slow dance music came on.

"Oh Chad let's dance!" Tara said eagerly as she dragged Chad off. At this both Matt and Wilber laughed heartily.

"She's gonna be a handful for your nephew." Matt chuckled.

"Ah, they're just kids. Who knows what's in store for them. Now what's with the call." Wilber asked.

"Like I said in telegram we found some old diaries. We think their the secret to finding what's was know as Gangreen's Lost Vegetable Garden." Matt explained.

"Lost Vegetable Garden?"

"Yes. Hard as it is for you to believe, Mortimer Gangreen was working for our side. Because of odd invention's of that Savage guy we needed help. Since we didn't know about those odd heroes like 'Superman' or 'Wonder Woman' that supposedly showed up, we tried to make our own stuff. I'm sure you heard of the famous Captain America." Matt asked.

"Of course. The tale I read about him made me want to enlist in the first place." Wilber said wistfully as he remembered his childhood.

"Yes. Well according to some declassified papers, Gangreen helped with that project. But as with his grandson he was interested with plant life. His goal was to create plant weapons that would blend in with the environment so that we could lure the enemy into virtually impossible to escape traps. Savage found out and so sent men after him. He escaped to some unknown location to finish his work. By the time he finished however, the war was over. When he finally returned here to Paris he had a heart attack and left to diaries in a secret room of the old headquarters of the French resistance movement against the Nazis. Last month we found them when my company was cleaning the place up. Turns out it was an old club. We began looking them over when one was stolen. We think you know who stole it."

"Gangreen." Wilber said bitterly.

"Yes may I help you?" The pair whirled around to see the not-so-good doctor standing before them, also dressed in a black tuxedo.

"What are you doing here." The pair asked in great surprise.

"Oh I just here for the music and all that. I heard you have a certain object that belonged to my grandfather." This made Wilber and Matt frowned.

"So it was you who stole the journal." Wilber snarled wishing he could've brought his sword.

"Actually I didn't. If I had I would have made sure to take both journals." Gangreen replied pointedly. The pair had to admit the he had a point.

"So your after Mortimer Gangreen's secrets." Matt said calmly.

"Well they are family secrets after all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chad and Tara had moved onto the dance floor.

"Tara I don't know about this." Chad said shyly. Chad was afraid of three things: dragons, girls and dancing. The fact that Tara was really a tomato was the only reason he somewhat comfortable around her.

"Relax it might even come in handy in the future." Tara said smiling.

"When would I ever need to dance with a girl." Chad asked with a shiver.

"You'd be surprised." Tara said as took one of Chad's hands in hers and placed the other at her waist. It was times like these that she remembered that brave or not, Chad was still a ten-year old boy. These thoughts was banished from her mind as the music had truly begun and the pair was off. The tomato girl was impressed by Chad's footwork. While he didn't like to dance we was a natural at it.

"So what were you talking to Mr. Finletter about back at the hotel." Tara asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was making sure he bought the stocks I asked him to buy for me."

"Stocks?"

"Yeah that's what I do with most of the money Uncle Wilber pays me for delivering pizzas. Right now I've been investing my money in Macrosoft."

"What's Macrosoft?" Tara asked as Chad dipped her with great difficulty.

"It a new software company. If my hunch is right it's gonna be huge." Chad explained as the song ended. The pair walked over to the buffet table.

"I didn't know they had ginger ale already poured." Tara said as she reached for a glass of clear bubbling liquid.

"Tara that's Champaign." Chad said quickly. At this she pulled her hand back.

"Thanks Chad. I never liked the idea of alcohol." Tara said as she reached for the shrimp instead.

"That's okay. You know I had a my Great Uncle was quite fond of the drink. In fact that's what killed him."

"Oh he was an alcoholic?" Tara asked sadly.

"Oh no, he was hit by a Guinness Truck." Chad explained. Before Tara could respond the pair heard a voice behind them.

"Yo dude and dudette." They turned to see Igor munching on a plate of crackers and cheese.

"Igor what are you doing here." Chad said surprised.

"Oh the doc brought me he got this journal sent to him and now he's trying to grab the other. Well I gotta check the getaway car. Later." Igor said as put the plate down and jog toward the door leaving a confused Chad and Tara to wonder if he was always this stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that I'm going to stop you from getting to that old lab Gangreen." Wilber said with much bravado.

"You will try but I just wish to make sure that the secrets of my ancestor are held by someone who deserves it. Like my family." Gangreen said with a sinister smile.

"Well may the best man win." Matt said with confidence that they would be the winners.

"Thank you, I shall. _Now_!" The evil doctor shouted. A second later the lights in the hall went out completely. After several minutes of shouts and screams the lights came back on.

"Look the book!" Matt said as he look at the display case sitting nearby. The journal that once belong to Mortimer Gangreen was gone!

"This is strange. Why would thieves steal a old book and leave the more priceless items behind." The museum curator asked as he gestured toward the other items in the ballroom. The dance was partly to celebrate the recovery of such fine items for the museum, and partly as a fund raiser to keep the museum open.

"We got to go after him. Now that he's got both copies of the journal, we won't be able to follow him if he gets away!" Matt yelled as he and Wilber started for the door. A voice stopped them.

"Wait Gangreen didn't get away with the journal it's right here." Chad said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the journal, safe and sound.

"Wait if you have the journal then what did Gangreen steal?" Matt asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Several blocks away in a stolen taxi Dr. Gangreen opened the cover of the journal to enjoy his prize. To his surprise and dismay on the first page was a message: 'To Chad. May this journal be a place to keep your dreams and secrets. Love Tara."

"Finletter!" The demented doctor shouted as he threw the book away in a rage

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I saw that the remaining journal was going to be display at the ball I knew Gangreen would make a move to steal it so we can't follow him." Chad explained.

"Follow him?" Matt asked.

"Yes it turns out if you look at the last page you see that the journals have the exact same info as part of a backup idea."

"But that still doesn't explain what the Doctor stole." Wilber said curious.

"It's simple I studied the cover of the journal and made a duplicate over some journal I had lying around." Chad explained.

"Hey I gave you that journal for your birthday." Tara said annoyed. Chad pulling on his collar uncomfortably when Matt spoke up.

"There's no time to dwell on such thing Ms. Boumdeay. We've got us our copy of the Journal and beat Gangreen to the Lost Vegetable Garden before the demented Doctor doses." The trio nodded in agreement. Chad gave a sigh of relief not noticing the look from Tara that said the matter wasn't finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at where the cargo plane was parked the Gang of Six waited for their master to return. They had been given a meal of Gangreen's 'special' fertilizer and soft music to listen to. As they dined the sound of the cargo door opening could be heard.

"Hey Doctor how'd it go?" Zoltan asked as the Angry scientist and his bumbling assistant walked in.

"Terribly, but we still have our copy of my uncle's journal and we must try to beat that ten year old brat and his friends to my inheritance." Gangreen said more determined that ever.

"I thought he was twelve boss." Fang, the only female, asked the Doctor.

"Doesn't matter! Were off to India!" Gangreen shouted as he got behind the wheel of the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at a small airport just outside Paris Chad and his friends prepared to leave for India as well. Only in their camp there was problems.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this." Chad said as he walked toward the sea-plane Matt rented, again dressed differently. This time he was dressed it a pair of brown dress pants, military green jacket, white dress shirt, white sneakers and a New York Yankees baseball cap.

"I'm sorry Chad but airline lost your suitcase and those were the only other clothes we could get." Wilber said as he carried a large suitcase to the private plane Matt had rented.

"I'm not talking about the outfit I'm talking about this," he paused and pointed to his cap before continuing, "You know I hate the Yankees. If I had to wear a team's cap couldn't we get the Dodgers or maybe the Mets?"

"Hey Montana, are you _sure_ that's your nephew?" Matt asked as he walked over with small pile of clothes in his hands.

"Montana?" Tara asked as she left the plane to help load it. She was dressed like she was going on Safari.

"Back in Vietnam we called him Montana because that where he was born." Matt explained as he handed a pile of clothes to Wilber.

"What are these for?"

"You can travel though the Jungles of India dressed like a paratrooper. These will be better for the trip."

"Well Uncle Wilber can change on the plane cause Gangreen's got a head start and we need to get going." Chad said as he picked up his 'dog' and another bag as the group climbed into the plane and took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Chad, Tara, and Matt climbed out of the plane which rested on the edge of a quiet river. The jungle loomed before them like a great beasts that surely were hiding within it. As they looked in awe at the jungle Wilber's voice could be heard from inside.

"Chad are you bringing the dog with us?"

"Yeah he might be useful in sensing trouble." Chad called back. With that Wilber climbed out of the plane. He was dressed aviators jacket, brown slacks, white shirt, black boots, and a brown fedora. A shoulder bag hung on one arm and holster for a gun on the other. In one hand he held FT while carrying his sword in the other.

"Wilber why are you bringing that. I gave you the gun so you wouldn't need it." Matt asked shaking his head.

"Because I'd feel naked without it. Besides, it'll be useful for cutting through the thick bramble found in the jungle." Wilber's answer shocked the others by the fact he actually thinking ahead.

"I'll get the rest of the supplies and the scabbard of Uncle Wilber's sword." Chad said as he smiled with pride. Before he could move however, a spear landed at his feet.

"Looks like we got trouble." Matt said as a group of pygmy warriors surrounded the group with spears and blowguns trained on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the valley Gangreen and Igor were having similar problems. They had went ahead to scout the terrain when they came upon the pygmies. The lead pygmy of this group spoke up.

"You will follow us know!" He said in a sharp voice, and to the Doctor's surprise, in English.

"I don't think so." Gangreen said as he pulled out a whistle and blew it. A moment the Gang of Six came bounding into the clearing roaring loudly. The noise and size of Gangreen's minions startled the pygmies and scattered them into the jungle.

"Smooth move Doc what is that?" Igor asked as he pointed to his master's hand.

"Fool, don't you remember the pilot? This is a duplicate of the whistle I was going to blow while on the air of KRUD TV." The demented doctor snapped as he turned his attention to his copy of the journal.

"Which way now doctor?" Zoltan asked as he looked around.

"This way and those pygmies may be just what we needed to keep my traitorous tomato and her friends busy." Gangreen said as he pointed the way with a smile on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out the so-called angry scientist was right. The pygmies had taken them to their village. It was filled with odds and ends from what appeared to be several groups of explorers trekking into the jungle. The four humans (and one 'dog'), were taken to a chair where the chieftain of the tribe sat.

"You have entered our jungle you will pay." The chieftain said angrily at our heroes.

"But there's no signs or markers to tell people to stay away." Tara said nervously.

"Another thing how did you guys learn English anyway?" Chad asked confused.

"We have studied the item left by those who came before you. We leave no signs because our god need human scarifies." The chieftain said with an evil smile.

"In other words you want people to come so you can kill them." Matt said angrily. The leader nodded.

"Great where's the Censor Lady when you need her?" Chad asked exasperated. At that point the group who were scared off came running into the village.

"Oh great Chief who rules over us a we saw a group of monsters in the jungle. They large red demons." The leader of the hunting pack said with fear in his voice. The words 'red demons' meant one thing to Chad and Tara.

"I've got an idea." Chad said as he then whispered his plan to his only friend. She soon giggled at the idea.

"Boy are you two a regular Boris and Natasha." Matt said overheard Chad's first sentence. The boy then stepped forward.

"Yes you better let us go or those demons your servants saw in the jungle will tear this village apart!"

"Oh and why is that little boy?" The Chieftain scoffed.

"Because of this." Chad paused as he pulled out a whistle similar to the one Gangreen had. "With this whistle I can summon a group of those demons who will rescue us at cost of your village."

"If your so powerful then prove it." A pygmy said, not believing a word of it.

"Very well with me next word I shall begin to fly to show my power. _Hocus_ _Pocus_!" Chad yelled as Tara took the hint and used her tomato powers to levitate him off the ground. After few minutes she gently put him down as the pygmies bowed before him.

"Please forgive us oh great wizard. We shall do as wish." The chieftain said crawling before Chad.

"For now send a group of your warriors to gather the supplies we left at our plane so we may continue with our journey." Chad said with an air of royalty. The Chief nodded and gestured for a group to head out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the group were marching through the jungle with not only their supplies but various pieces of gold jewelry hang on their necks.

"Uh Mr. Stevens why did you refer to us back there as Boris and Natasha?" Tara asked as they followed Wilber who was slashing a path for them.

"I called you that because you reminded me of them. You know Chad being the short one who comes up with the plans and you being his female partner who stands by his side. I surprised you don't call him darling." Matt said with a laugh.

"Darling. I like the sound of that. I think I'll call you that for the rest of the trip. What do you think Chad?"

"Fine I guess. I'm still surprised Uncle Wilber believed that story about a powder I got at Uncle's shop." Chad said as he lowered his voice. At that moment Wilber's called out to the group.

"Look everyone were here. The Shadow Temple." Wilber said as he pointed to a large pyramid like structure near a large cave.

"What that's?" Chad asked pointing to the cave.

"It's an old gold mine. According to the journal fifty year ago the pygmies were peaceful and a thriving gold mine was here until a very bad case of malaria hit the workers." Matt explained as he read the second copy of the journal. As the group a approached the temple they didn't see eight nasty figures waiting in the brush on the far edge of the clearing.

"Why are we letting them go in first your explorer-ship?" Igor asked his master.

"Because you meathead, this temple was built to honor some creature that once lived on the moon and the treasures he left behind. It's full of traps that aren't mentioned here in order to keep my old Grandfather's secrets safe. So why risk ourselves when we can let that brat and his friends go in first." Gangreen said with an evil chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance the group looked at the inscription left over the door.

"So Matt what does it say?" Wilber or rather 'Montana Finletter' as Matt had taken to calling him asked.

"It doesn't say anything. You have to read it." Matt replied with a smile while others groaned.

"Mr. Stevens we don't have time for such corny jokes. Dr. Gangreen might already be inside." Chad said with a frown.

"Oh alright. It reads 'Only the lord of shadows or a servant who wears his mark may enter this temple. All other will meet a grim death.' The page with the picture of the medallion that Mortimer wore to enter and exit was torn out." Matt said as he flipped through the pages.

"Oh that's hogwash come on let's go." Wilber said as he walked toward the door. As he got to the doorway, however, a set of blades just inside the temple began to whirl and chop stopping Wilber cold. As the Tomato War veteran stepped away the blade stopped and settled back into place.

"Looks like the traps still work." Tara said quietly. FT gurgled in agreement.

"We have to get in there. Maybe a running leap can get us past the blades." Chad said as he back up. Before anyone could voice protest Chad ran toward the door. Halfway there however Chad tripped on a rock and rolled into the temple.

"_Chad_!" Three voices cried as one they feared the worst.

"I'm okay. One of the ornaments the pygmies gave me must be a temple medallion." Chad called as he picked him self up.

"Chad darling I'm throwing your pack and a sturdy flashlight so you can see." Tara as she picked up Chad's pack, stuck a flash light into a pocket of it threw it at door with all her might. It landed just short of the door.

"Tara there's no need for that I can leave and enter the temple." Chad said as he left the temple and picked up the backpack as Tara looked on sheepishly.

"Now Chad you go in look around and get out fast." Wilber said with care in his voice as Matt handed him a map drawn from the journal. Chad nodded and slowly walked in. As he walked down the tunnel has what looked like figures of large green goblin. Chad shuddered as looked at them.

"I'd sure hate to meet that guy in a dark alley." He said as he pushed on. The place gave off a feeling creepiness and mystery. After several minutes Chad came to a set of four tunnels. He looked down at the map.

"Let's see if this is the Lunar Junction, then the Shadow Gallery should be this way." He said pointing down a tunnel with the symbol of a new moon over it. As he went down the sound of whispering voices seemed to come from the walls. Finally the tunnel opened out to a large circular chamber. As Chad walked into the chamber he saw that a circular pit with deep spikes filled most of the chamber. Near the far edge of the pit was a circular plateau with a table with test tubes and books sitting upon it at one end and a strange chest sitting on the other.

"Spikes of course. What no snakes?" Chad asked a he looked over the edge. The answer came as a group of snakes came out of holes in the walls that he hadn't seen. The sound of hissing from behind him alerted the pizza delivery boy.

"I was just being sarcastic!" Chad shouted at the ceiling before running around the edge of the chamber to reach the bridge connecting the chamber to the plateau. After a few minutes he reached the bridge.

"That was close. Now for the prize." He said as he caught his breath. With great care and caution Chad slowly made his way across the bridge to the prize: Mortimer Gangreen's books. As he picked up the three book the room shook as it went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of the temple Matt, Wilber, FT and especially Tara were very worried as they waited for Chad to come out. A moment later a loud noise could be heard and Chad rolled out with the three books in his hands.

"Chad darling, are you okay?" Tara asked with a worried tone as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The odd thing is one minute I'm in Mortimer's lab, the next I'm in the entrance tunnel rolling toward the door." Chad said with a tone of wonder in his voice.

"The real odd thing is that you didn't see Gangreen while you were in there." Matt pointed out

"That's because I'm right here!" A voice shouted from behind them. The four whirled around to see Gangreen, Igor, and the Gang of Six behind them. Evil laughter came from all of them.

"So you set us up." Chad said with a frown.

"Of course when I found out you switched the journals I knew you'd fly here to try to get the secrets from the so-called Lost Vegetable Garden first. So I just let you do the dirty work for me. Gangreen crowed with evil glee.

"A good plan Putrid baby, but I prefer a double blind insurance." A voice said smugly from Chad's left. The group turned to see someone none of them expected to see: Sydney Igotcha. He was dressed in a plain white suit and white fedora. The really odd thing about him was now his skin was orange. Following him was a man dressed like a Nazi who was carrying an old looking Tommy Gun.

"Sydney Igotcha? Well this is an unexpected plot twist." Gangreen said with great surprise as he and the others raised their hands or stems.

"Of course. I made a copy of the journals' info when they were found and use it to come here. But when I discovered the difficult traps I knew had to find some patsies to risk the dangers of this Temple of Doom." Igotcha explained.

"Uh technically it's a Shadow Temple." Chad pointed out. A frown appeared briefly on Igotcha's face before being replaced by an evil smile.

"Ah young Finletter. I hoped you and your little girlfriend would show up here. That's why I made sure to make the theft look like it was obviously Gangreen behind it."

"So you took a journal, sent it to Gangreen, then tricked Mr. Stevens into calling us to help protect it." Chad said cutting the truly mad scientist rant short.

"Your smarter than I thought. No wondered you were able to thwart my last scheme." Igotcha said impressed.

"Now you see why I haven't taken over the world yet." Gangreen said as he gave Chad a look of annoyance.

"Oh please. A _potato_ could thwart _your_ plans." Igotcha said dismissively.

"So what's with the skin and Nazi thug." Tara said with angry tone. She had learned what the Nazis had done and despised the lot of them.

The skin is the result of your pet slipping me that formula. As for my new assistant Renfield, that a matter between my family and Putrid's" At this point Gangreen remembered the Gang of Six and snapped his fingers. The Killer Tomatoes move forward and growled fiercely.

"So you think that because you made these failures resistant to bullets they can save you? Guess again. I had these created to show you anything you can do, I can do better." At this Igotcha pulled out a simple safety whistle and blew it. A moment six giant kumquats came bounding into the clearing. Each seemed similar but different to Gangreen's Tomatoes. One was dressed like a cop, another like a matador, the third like an adventure hero, the fourth looked like a mongoose, the fifth was dressed like Richard Simmons the final one was dressed like a drill sergeant.

"This looks bad guys." Chad said nervously as Tara nodded in agreement.

"Meet my own Gang of Six. Each was created to be the natural predator of your tomatoes." Igotcha crowed with evil glee. At this the tomatoes started to shiver. The Kumquats the rolled over and introduced themselves.

"I'm Copquat." The first said to Zoltan.

"I'm the Matador." The second said to Beefsteak.

"The name O'Kumquat." The third snapped at Mummato.

"I'm called Rikki Tikki." The four said to Fang.

"I'm Slim Fast now lets get you moving and slimmed down." The fifth said to Ketchuck in a bright and chipper voice. This made the large tomato scream.

"And I'm Drill Sergeant. Now drop and give me twenty!" The last one barked at Tomacho who started to sweat.

"Since it's clear what your planning to do to, satisfy a young boy curiosity and answer a simple question: What's with the Nazi theme?" Chad asked guessing some of the answer.

"Gladly. As you probably guess, my last name's a fake. My grandfather's real last name was Siegfried. He changed it when he got the assignment." Igotcha began.

"Assignment?" Gangreen asked suspiciously.

"To be a spy in America. Yes I come from a family of Nazis."

"That explains a lot." Chad quipped. Igotcha gave Chad a dirty look before continuing.

"My great uncle was the one sent to retrieve your grandfather's secrets but failed. So when I learned of our families past connections, I made it my mission to get revenge for my family. And what better way then get you to recover your families secrets for me. Speaking of which, hand them over." Igotcha said to Chad as Reinfield pointed the gun straight at Chad. With a sigh of irritation Chad handed the books to the Mad Scientist.

"So your just another hate monger." Gangreen snarled. Igotcha merely laughed.

"What would you call yourself?" He replied.

"I may want to rule the world, but I'd never do the things your ancestors tried to do." Gangreen snapped.

"That's because you're a putz Putrid. That's why you been futzing around with tomatoes still. Like I said kumquats are where it's at. And now you'll see why. Take them." Igotcha said as his assistant Renfield started tying up Tara.

"Where are you taking her?" Chad said barely able to control himself.

"She's coming with us. She'll make wonderful hostage and guinea pig. Besides I can show her another trick involving six milk bottles and a tuning fork." The mad scientist laughed as he watched Tara go pale. This made Chad snarl as he tried to pull away from Wilber and Matt, who had wisely grabbed his arms.

"It's time to go master." Reinfield said in voice that sounded like Mickey Mouse. This stopped everything. The Kumquats stopped chasing the Tomatoes and joined them in uproarious laughter.

"How many times have I told you not to speak in public!" Igotcha screamed as the tomatoes took the opportunity of make a break for it. They may have been loyal, but they weren't crazy.

"Boss the Gang of Six is getting away." Copquat said pointing with his branch.

"Let them go. Just take care of these fools while we take our prizes to the plane." Igotcha scoffed as he took the restrained Tara toward the gold mine.

"Alright you dirt bags march!" Drill Sergeant barked and the five remaining humans. The followed them toward the other direction.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Matt asked worried.

"Don't worry we prefer fertilizer. So we'll just chew you lot up and spit you out. After a year or so you'll be a fine compost for the trees." Matador said with evil smile. Chad then pulled out a large can.

"If you guys like fertilizer you'll love this. I got it as a present for the Gang of Six. But since you're so much more powerful you can have it." Chad then tossed them the can. The six Kumquats then surrounded where the can fell.

"It must be some of that super concentrated fertilizer that the boss promised if we didn't try to escape for Mexico at first opportunity." Copquat said as he picked up the can. At the moment the can exploded.

"Run!" Chad yell as the Killer Kumquats yelled coughed. The group ran toward the gold mine that Igotcha was heading for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Tara was being loaded into a mine cart with some of the other materials.

"What are we doing here and why did you grab me.?" Tara asked as she struggled against the ropes.

"Like I said your insurance in case that brat finds away past my Kumquats. In addition I can use you to discover another Gangreen secret." Igotcha said climbing into the cart.

"What Gangreen secret?"

"Simple. How to make plant-like people. Of all the things Putrid's made it's the _only_ thing I haven't be able to duplicate and improve upon." At this a voice rang through the cave.

"Not if I can help it." The trio turned to see Chad with FT in his arms.

"Chad darling!" Tara said relieved.

"Darling? You really got it bad for him." Igotcha quipped as he turned to the young boy.

"Let her go Iwillya." Chad said angrily.

"It's Igotcha and your too late. The gold mine was so extensive that there are tunnels going throughout the jungle. In a matter of minutes we'll be at my plane and we'll be off." The evil scientist laughed as Reinfield used a pole to send them down the track. At that moment 'Montana Finletter' and Matt ran over to Chad.

"Where's Gangreen?" Chad asked as he ran toward another mine cart.

"He ran after the Gang of Six after we got away from the Kumquats." 'Montana' said as he followed Chad to the mine cart.

"Where's Igotcha?" Matt asked as he watch Chad climb into the cart.

"Getting away with the books and Tara and we got to stop him. Get in!" Chad barked as the two adults looked at each other and climbed in. With a push from Wilber's sword. They were off and after the evil scientist. After a few minutes they saw the villain's cart a few yards a head. Suddenly it seemed to disappear.

"Where'd they go?" Matt asked as the slowly reached the point they disappeared. They were facing a long steep drop and a set of track that look more appropriate to a roller coaster.

"Oh snap." Chad said quietly as all three went over the edge. Chad could barley focus on using the brake to keep them from going off track. The fact that the adults in the cart were screaming didn't help matters either. The cart raced along careening at each of the turns just avoiding disaster. Finally they came across a switch track.

"Time to make a detour." Chad said as he grabbed a rock from the bottom of the cart and threw it at the switch. The rock hit dead center and switched them to the other track.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Matt asked as they went down the other tunnel.

"Trust me on this." Chad said as he looked down at the journal. A few moments later they caught up with to Igotcha's cart. The villains were shocked.

"Reinfield, the gun!" Igotcha yelled to his henchman.

"Uncle Wilber, the sword!" Chad yelled to his uncle. Fortunately Wilber was faster and was able to use the sword to knock the gun out of Reinfield's hands. Another slice and Tara's bonds were cut.

"All aboard the Finletter Express!" Chad yelled to his friend. Tara took the hint, kicked Igotcha in family jewels, and leaped into Chad's cart with the books in her arms.

"You won't get away with this." Igotcha said with a voice like Reinfield's.

"Hey Sydney, looks like I got you!" Chad said as he threw rocks at the switch tracks ahead. As was before his aim was true and the carts went different ways.

"So where does that tunnel lead to?" Tara asked.

"Just a more fun way for him to reach his plane." Chad said with a grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment Igotcha saw what Chad had in mind. A boarded up wall stood before him. He quickly pulled on the breaks only to find he had grabbed the cart with the broken brakes. A pair of high pitched screams could be heard as the cart smashed through the wall and landed the large mud hole three hundred yards from their plane.

"I hate that boy. Maybe it's time to get off this show." Igotcha said with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chad and company were nearing the end of their track.

"Time to stop the ride darling." Tara said pointing. Chad nodded and pulled on the break to stop the cart only to find the stick break off in his hand.

"Looks like the breaks on the cart's are all faulty. Brace yourselves." Chad said ducking down. The others followed suit as the cart hit the stop bar. With a shout from the passengers the cart flew into the air and landed in a pile of leaves.

"Looks like were safe." Wilber said as he wiped his brow.

"Were safe but where are the books?" Matt asked looking around.

"Probably lost in the jungle were they belong. That way no one can use their secrets of evil." Chad said calmly.

"It looks like this adventure's just about over. So where to?" Tara asked smiling at Chad for rescuing her.

"Back to San Zucchini. That loony scientist may be finished but Gangreen will be back with more plans to take over the world." Wilber said dramatically.

"No wonder your enemy thinks he's on a TV show with corny speeches like that." Matt quipped at his old friend as they started out for the plane.

"What I want to know is how I was able to go through the temple without triggering any of the traps." Chad asked looking at the last pages of the journal.

"It was a thousand years ago it was built. Maybe they broke." Tara suggested.

"Well at any rate we made the world safe from tomatoes. Let's go home." Wilber said with a smile. As they headed out they didn't noticed Gangreen watching from the bushes.

"Yes the world safe…for now." Gangreen said with an evil smile.

The End

Epilogue:

That evening a group of pygmies were walking through the jungle when they came across the fallen books.

"That boy must have been the Goblin Lord of Shadows." The lead pygmy said in awe seeing the books that were once in the Temple.

"How do you know?" Another asked.

"Because he entered with out this." Came the reply as the lead pygmy pulled out a medallion. It had purple field with a black circle covering most of it. Just a little below the top was a hole which showed the more of the purple field.

"Then we should put this back. For some day he will return." A third Pygmy said as the others nodded

_Well That's it for this one. Sorry it took so long but it was a though one to finish. Coming hopefully in time for Valentine's day is my next story 'Sleepy in Seattle'. Until then please enjoy my new commercial for my Megafic series Shadow Khan Coming soon. Thank you._


End file.
